


Say it clear, say it loud - or in Italy

by Lumituomi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumituomi/pseuds/Lumituomi
Summary: Jack gains some information.





	Say it clear, say it loud - or in Italy

“But then this Selanne came to situation...” Jack O'Neill's dulling blabbering hardly disturbed Daniel Jackson as he tried to make some sense of letters on wooden plate. He translates Ancient letters to Latins and something clicks on. Jack's description about goal some hockey player had made in impossible situation echoes to deaf ears as Daniel jumps up and runs. General does not take it easy, he rushes after him.

“Mitchell! Take a look at this,” Daniel calls as he sees familiar person sauntering corridors.

“Huh?”

“You can read Ancient,” Daniel states as he slaps plate to hands of blue-eyed colonel. “Translate to Latin and tell me what you see.”

“Okay, as you wish...” Cameron begins to read, lips moving slightly as he translates letters and then he grins. Daniel grins too.

“So is it?”

“Yeah,” Cameron nods and begins to read, translating letters to Latins and then words to English. Daniel makes notes to little book he dig out from somewhere. Jack follows from further. It's something disturbing in way Cameron's mouth forms words as he reads.

When Cameron stops, Daniel showers him with thanks as he leaves. Jack stomps closer. “Danny... what did you just do?”

“Oh?” He thinks for moment. “I asked Mitchell to help?”

“Help with what?”

“Translation? As his Italy is better than mine.”

“His what?”

“His Italy,” Daniel repeats. “I do speak German and Spanish but this...” he points the plate he is holding. “Is Italy. I could have made it with time, but...”

“Hold on. Let me rephrase this. Does Mitchell speak Italy?”

“Yes?”

“Is he good?”

“Sure. Well, he's not fluent but he's... good?”

Jack stomps off and mutters something Daniel recognizes as Arabic. Curses in Arabic in fact. What the...? Daniel follows.

  


“Are you sure about that?”

“Well,” Cameron shrugs. “Jackson's plate had some interesting notes. I bet he is already planning how to persuade Landry.”

“We really could use someone with gene,” Samantha states. “Too bad your gene-therapy did not work.”

“Yeah... I think.”

“MITCHELL!”

“Gah!”

“What...?”

“Mitchell, here.” Jack points ground front of him like he was calling a dog. “I just had little chat with Daniel,” he states as Cameron moves as ordered. “He said you speak Italy... is that true?”

“Um... yes?”

“So, does it mean, that all the time I struggled translating libretto to you, you understood it better without my assistance?”

“Well...”

“Why in hell you did not tell me!?”

Cameron mutters something either Daniel or Samantha, nearby watching, can hear. Jack doesn't either. “Scusi?”

Cameron says something again, quiet enough for only Jack to hear.

“Il mio discorso?”

“Si.”

Jack fires a stream of words in Italy. Daniel gets only few of them. Voice. Opera. Speaking. And Cameron answers “Mi piace la tua voce.” What about the voice?

“Idiota.”

“Come cosi?”

“Sei un idiota!”

“Scusami!” Then Cameron fires rapid stream of words in Italy. Stream that Jack tries to answer. And fails. He does find some words to fire back but mostly it's Cameron who says something. Or... screams something. Ending it with 'Stronzo' as he turns and marches off.

“What did he call him?”

“I think it was asshole,” Daniel suggests plentifully. There is some insults he knows in several languages, even in those he does not speak.

Jack stands staring after Cameron but it's not what disturbs Daniel. It's the look in his face that does it. He doesn't seem angry at all. He looks... impressed. Pleased. Flattered.

“Mitchell! Fan go fóill!” And he runs after him.

“And what did **he** say?”

Daniel sighs. “Sam, I do not speak or even understand Irish...”

  


Google translations - I blame it.

Scusi? - Sorry?

Il mio discorso? -  My speech?

Si. - Yes.

Mi piace la tua voce. -  I like your voice.

Idiota.  \- Idiot.

Come cosi? -  How so?

Sei un idiota! -  You are an idiot!

Scusami! \- Escuse me!

Fan go fóill ! - Please, wait!


End file.
